


Days Add Up Into Years

by Cinnas_muse



Series: GOLD [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Engagement, Excessive Kazakh terms of endearment, Excessive Russian terms of endearment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Funny presents, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTABEK, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I don't even know what I'm tagging anymore, JJ is a good bro, M/M, Mostly just Yuri and Otabek, One Shot Collection, Other characters mentioned or present for small section, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnas_muse/pseuds/Cinnas_muse
Summary: A collection of Days from Yuri and Otabek's relationship from my series GOLD. All will follow one day in their lives.





	Days Add Up Into Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I should most definitely be working on the next ( AND LAST) chapter for What Happens in Almaty. But, I had an idea to write a little something for our sweet and wonderful Otabek Altin's BIRTHDAY! So, Happy Birthday Otabek...here's a little smut and fluff from the GOLD Universe. Hope you enjoy!

7:00 AM

Yuri yawned slightly as he checked the time on his phone, his alarm would go off in about a half hour, which didn’t really leave enough time for falling back to sleep. He smiled devilishly when he suddenly got an idea. Turning over his smile widened when he saw that Otabek was sound asleep and ,as he so rarely did, sleeping on his back. 

Being careful to control his movement so that he didn’t wake him up, Yuri slid under the covers. He chuckled lightly to himself when he ran a hand over the front of Otabek’s boxers, finding him already half hard. ‘ _ Must be having a nice dream there, Beka’ _ Yuri thought to himself, as he gently and slowly pulled the waistband of Otabek’s boxers, pulling out his cock. 

He wrapped his lips over the head while smoothing his hand over the smooth skin, pushing his foreskin back. Yuri could taste the beginnings of precome on his tongue as he started to suck harder, letting more slide into his mouth. He could feel Otabek starting to shift, signs that he was waking up.Yuri wasn’t sure that he was awake until a hand slide under their comforter, grabbing a fistfull of Yuri’s hair. 

Yuri moaned at the sensation, letting more of Otabek’s cock slide into his mouth. He worked it in and out, varying how he slipped his tongue over the head with each bob. Yuri could head Otabek’s deep grunts faintly, but he was obviously still sleepy as he didn’t attempt to fuck his hips up into Yuri’s mouth. 

It wasn’t long before the hand in his hair tightened again, Otabek letting out a low moan. Yuri just slid his mouth down further, pulling at the base with his hand. He heard Otabek cry out his name as he spilled down Yuri’s throat and onto his tongue. Yuri made a show of licking his lips as he moved up Otabek’s body out from under the covers, coming face to face with the man, laying atop him. 

“Mmmm Happy Birthday Beka,” Yuri leaned in to press a chaste peck to Otabek’s lips. 

“Thank You, Koteynok.” Otabek replied, pulling him down for another kiss, letting his tongue swipe across Yuri’s lower lip. Yuri smiled coquettishly as he pulled back.

“Thank you for my breakfast” 

“Well you’re cheeky this morning,” Otabek said with a satisfied smile, chuckling slightly. Yuri smiled as he felt Otabek’s hands move across his back, one tracing idle patterns while the other migrated further south, squeezing Yuri’s ass. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I always sleep well when I have you here.” Yuri said pressing their noses together. 

“And you call me a sap.” Otabek said teasingly, laughing when Yuri leaned back to smack him in the chest. “Alright, Alright, I concede I am the sappier of the two of us.” Otabek pulled Yuri back against him, letting their noses brush, “But, it’s just because I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Yuri replied against Otabek’s lips as they met again, letting their tongues slide against each other. 

Otabek’s hand was just beginning to tease at the edge of the panties Yuri had worn to bed when he heard the blaring sound of Yuri’s alarm from the bedside table. Yuri groaned as he pulled away, grabbing his phone and shutting it off, looking back over to give Otabek and exasperated look. 

“Don’t look at me, it’s not like I have anywhere I need to be this morning.” The look on Otabek’s face told Yuri that he knew exactly how much of a little shit he was being. Yuri had been annoyed when he learned that his dance company would be starting rehearsals for their upcoming performances of the Nutcracker on Otabek’s birthday. He had been making plans to spend the entire day in bed, only getting out to host Otabek’s party for their friends. 

“Ugh, I really don’t want to go dance for four hours.” Yuri groaned, pressing his face into Otabek’s chest. He let out a pleased sigh when Otabek’s hand carded through his hair. 

“Just think about it this way,” Otabek said, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head. “The sooner you go and have rehearsal, the sooner you can come home and we can cuddle before the party tonight.” 

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right.” Yuri said, looking up at Otabek with a glare before he rolled (quite literally) out of bed, taking most of the comforter with him until Otabek grabbed it. “Alright, sleep in a little more. You’ll hardly notice I’m gone, and when I get back we can cuddle and continue binge watching Stranger Things.” 

“Okay, Love. Have a good rehearsal,” Otabek pulled Yuri down for another quick kiss, “and brush your teeth, you taste like morning breath and come.” Yuri swatted Otabek in the shoulder.

“Hey! I woke you up with a blow job, be nice to me!” Yuri screeched indignantly. 

“Mmm and it was lovely, baby. But, you have rehearsal in 45 minutes so get moving.” Otabek kissed Yuri again before he fell back into bed, pulling the covers over himself. Yuri figures he must’ve fallen back asleep as he comes out of their bathroom, pulling his hair into a bun. He quickly changes before he calls out quietly. 

“Happy Birthday, Beka. I love you! I’ll be back by 1.” 

Yuri hears a faint ‘Love you too!” as he pulls on his sneakers, exiting their apartment and jamming his earbuds into his ears. 

11:45 AM

Otabek groaned as he rolled over to remove his face from a patch of sunlight streaming in through their curtains. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, pulling it close to read that he had slept for longer than he had originally intended. But, figuring it was his birthday, he supposed that was alright. 

He stretched his arms above his head as he stepped onto their cold hardwood floor, hearing the joint of his right shoulder pop slightly. Otabek quickly went through his morning routine- taking a quick shower, shaving and brushing his teeth, and pulling on a pair of jeans and one of his well loved Killers’ shirts- before he moved out to investigate what food they had in their fridge. After cobbling together a mushroom and green pepper omlette he realized he still had about 35 minutes to kill before Yuri would be home. 

While he ate his food he contemplated the small velvet box that was currently nestled in the drawer of his desk in the Office. When he had finished his food, he set his plate in the sink and walked to the office, sitting in his chair and pulling it from its hiding spot. How a little thing could cause such anxiety he was unsure, but, here he was. 

Otabek felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he stared at the small box in his hand. He slid it out and answered on autopilot, still focused on the box in his hand. 

“Hello?” 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEKS!” Otabek flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear a few inches as JJ’s voice screamed at him. 

“Thanks.” Otabek said still thinking about the square object in his hand. 

“You seem distracted,” JJ intoned in a much more normal volume.” Is this about the  _ thing, _ you know  _ that thing _ .”

“If you’re referring to the ring box I currently have in my hand, then yeah.” Otabek could hear the nerves in his voice as he flipped open the box, looking at the ring nestled inside. It had one large gemstone, an Opal (for his birthday), and a few smaller Emeralds (for Yuri’s, and for his eyes) on either side of the largest stone. The band was simple and platinum, he knew that Yuri would already find the gems flashy enough without adding extra detail. 

“Are you nervous?” JJ seemed like he was geniunely concerned rather than trying to poke fun. 

“Of course I’m nervous! I’m asking Yuri to marry me!” Otabek speaks in a stage whisper, his nerves feeling like they are clawing up his throat. 

“Why are you nervous? You know he’s going to say yes.” JJ replied in a clear, even voice. 

“Do I though?” Otabek asked running his thumb over the stones of the ring. “It’s not like we’ve discussed this explicitly. Sure we’ve talked about it in the abstract like ‘I could really imagine us getting married someday’ or ‘I think I might want to spend forever with you’. But those are always throw away comments, how do I know he’s ready for this  _ now _ ?” 

“Dude, breathe, you’ve been together for over  _ 9 years _ . I’m pretty sure Yuri telling you that he imagines himself spending forever with you is a sign that he’s ready for the next step.” JJ sounds slightly annoyed, which based on how many times they’ve had this conversation in the last few weeks, Otabek shouldn’t be surprised. 

“But, I’m just-”

“You’re just working yourself into a tizzy and imagining worst case scenarios.” JJ cut him off. “Here’s all you need to remember. Yuri  _ loves you _ so much, you’ve been dating him for over 9 years, you guys have lived together for 6 of those years. I’m pretty sure that Yuri has thought about the two of you getting married. He is  _ going _ to say yes. Just have some faith Beks, alright?” Otabek sighed taking a deep breath. 

“You’re probably right.” 

“Of course I am, I’m always right.” Otabek rolled his eyes at the confident tone to JJ’s voice. 

“Ok, I should probably put this away, Yuri’s going to be home soon. I’ll see you later?” 

“Yeah, see you at your party, mate. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY AG-” Otabek hangs up before he can finish. He takes one last glance at the ring before he closes the box, gently placing it back into its hiding spot. 

3:45 PM

Yuri let out a pleased sigh as he pressed his nose into Otabek’s shirt, inhaling the smell of his cologne lightly. They were watching the last few episodes of Stranger Things season two and Yuri had snuggled closer to Otabek as each minute progressed. Now Otabek was lounged fully along the couch, his eyes firmly planted on the screen but his hand was rubbing soothing circles over Yuri’s back where he was pressed to him like a leech. Their feet were tangled under the throw blanket that Yuri had pulled off the end of their bed, Yuri’s cold toes pressing against the warmth of Otabek’s calves. 

As the third to last episode ended Otabek moved to pause the TV, keeping Netflix from starting the next episode. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head before he spoke. 

“When is everyone coming over?” 

“I told everyone to be here at 7:00.” 

“Hmm, well, that gives us enough time to do one of two things,” Otabek let his hand wander over Yuri’s side, “either we finish the last two episodes.” He let the hand on Yuri’s back slide down to his ass, grabbing the flesh and pulling Yuri tight to his body. “Or we go and finish what we started this morning and couldn’t finish.” 

Otabek swore he could almost watch as Yuri’s pupil’s dilated, his head surging up to press their lips together in a hungry kiss. Yuri shifted until he was straddling Otabek on the couch, his ass starting to grind down against Otabek’s crotch. Otabek’s cock was quickly getting into that particular event. 

“Fuck, bedroom, now, Beka.” Yuri gasped against his lips. 

“Anything for my kitten.” Otabek replied as they quickly rushed towards their room.

6:15PM

Yuri thinks that everything is perfect. He had just cello taped up the last of the decorations as he heard Otabek shut off the shower. He stood back on his stool to admire his creation. There were fake cobwebs clinging to the ceiling along with paper bats and a few spiders. He had strung fairy lights around the room, giving everything a warm but slightly spooky vibe. The snack table was all set, Otabek’s birthday cake sitting front and center. Yuri turned back towards the wall to make his final adjustment when he felt hands move over his hips. 

“You know, I could get used to you standing directly at a height that allows me a better view of your ass.” Otabek said teasingly as Yuri rolled his eyes. 

“What do you think?” Yuri said gesturing around the room.

“It’s perfect, zhanym.” Otabek said helping Yuri to step off the chair and giving him a proper kiss. 

“Only the best for the birthday boy.” Yuri said leaning into Otabek’s side before pulling him towards their room. “Ok, we need to finish our costumes, people are going to be here soon and I want us to be the hottest couple in the room.” 

7:45 PM

It seemed that all of the party’s attendees had arrived, their normally spacious apartment feeling a little full to the brim. A few years before they had shifted from having raging parties complete with club music and shifted towards chill hang outs watching movies. Otabek decided he had spent enough time in clubs, not really wanting to do so on his birthday anymore. Everyone was mostly congregated around the food table, eating and drinking. They were planning on starting Hocus Pocus before too long. 

Yuri leaned against Otabek as Mila took photo after photo of the two of them together. They had decided to go as Persephone and Hades this year; Yuri wearing a loose pink tunic with similarly colored flowers woven through his curled blonde hair, Otabek a striking contrast in black with a crown of thorns on his head. Yuri enjoyed that he was getting to play the innocent and beautiful to Otabek’s darkness, and he was kinda hoping they might carry this scenario into the bedroom later tonight. 

“Ok, I think I got more than enough good ones.” Mila said handing Yuri his phone back. She was dressed as Black Widow for the fourth year running. It had been laziness the second time, but Yuri guessed that she wanted to keep the joke running now. 

“Thanks, Baba” Yuri said smirking. “Would you go queue up the movie? I’ll get everyone organized to do presents.” Yuri grinned wider when he heard Otabek groan at that. “No complaining, you should be happy that you have presents to open.” 

“I don’t need people to buy me stuff.” Otabek grumbled as he was pushed towards the large armchair near their windows, settling back as Yuri shuffled off to get everyone over and settled. 

It took some finagling but they eventually found a space for every person, a few people being relegated to the floor. Once the organizing was done Yuri walked back over to Otabek with a rather large bag in his hands, setting it beside his chair before he curled up in Otabek’s lap sideways, leaning against the armrest. 

Most of the presents we quite practical; a new set of cords for his mixing headphones from Leo, a new sound library for Ableton from Viktor and Yuuri, a new black cover for his laptop from Seung Gil. Others were joke gifts; a book titled ‘How to tell if your cat is plotting to kill you’ from Mila, a bathroom mat that had playable piano keys from Georgi. JJ had given him a pair of socks covered entirely in his own face, which Otabek thought were hilarious, but certainly wasn’t going to tell JJ that. 

He was now onto the last present, Yuri’s, and was surprised to pick up the large bag from earlier to find that it weighed far less than he had been anticipating. 

“Ok, so half of this is just practical, but the other half is your real present.” Yuri said handing him an envelope along with the bag. “Open the bag first.” 

Otabek smiled as he followed instructions pulling out a tissue wrapped bundle from the bag. He smirked lightly when he unwrapped it to find an apron. It was black and had a leather pocket, much nicer than the ratty one that he currently had hanging in their pantry. 

“Your old one makes me cringe, so, I thought you might want an upgrade.” Yuri said wrapping his arm around Otabek’s shoulders as Otabek leaned in to press a kiss to Yuri’s temple. 

“It’s great, thanks zhanym.” 

“Ok, now this one.” Yuri excitedly pointed towards the envelope. 

Otabek turned it around, flicking his thumb under the sticker holding it closed. He pulled out two thick pieces of card stock and it took him a moment to realize they were airline tickets. Tickets to Barcelona to be exact. 

“Are these what I think they are?” Otabek looked up to Yuri, smiling. 

“Yes,” Yuri pressed his own kiss to Otabek’s head. “I know that you’ve always wanted us to go back since the last time we went, so, we leave right after christmas and get back on New Years Day. I figured we could use a holiday together before you guys head back into the studio.” 

“I love it.” Otabek said genuinely, pulling Yuri down for a proper kiss, “Thank you.” 

“Ok! Enough of you two being so goddamn perfect!” Mila shouted from where she was seated leaning against the couch. “Movie time!” 

Otabek just smiled, rubbing his nose against Yuri’s as they settled back to watch the screen. Yuri’s head ending up against Otabek’s shoulder, Otabek’s hands resting on Yuri’s legs. 

11:30 PM 

Otabek smiled as he watched Yuri flit around the room cleaning. The light from the fairy lights was making his hair glow, making him seem even more ethereal. Otabek didn’t think he could be more in love with this man if he tried. Yuri had told him to sit and rest, saying he didn’t need to clean on his birthday. He had obeyed part of that as he leaned against their windows watching the other man. But, watching him run around their apartment, flowers still attached to his hair that had lost a bit of it’s curl, Otabek knew that it was the right time. 

“Yura? Can you come here for a minute?” Otabek’s fingers rubbed the box inside his pocket, smiling and grabbing Yuri’s hand with the other when he came over with a questioning glance. 

“What is it, Beka?” 

“I just wanted a moment with you.” Otabek said pulling Yuri closer with their joined hands. 

“Did you enjoy your birthday, Zolotse?” Yuri asked, a fond smile on his face. Otabek nodded. “And did you enjoy your presents?” 

“I did. Though the best present I’ve ever gotten was you.” Otabek said with a loving smile, thought Yuri rolled his eyes at the cheesiness. “And I’ve spent so much time thinking about how I would do this, where, when. But, I knew I would know the moment when it arrived.” Yuri’s expression shifted to one of confusion before Otabek dropped to one knee. Yuri’s free hand coming up to cover his mouth, Otabek could notice his eyes glistening a bit more. “Yuri Plisetsky, the best present I’ve ever gotten is you, so, will you marry me so that I can keep you forever?” Otabek said, voice cracking with emotion as he opened the ring box. He hardly finished asking before Yuri was crashing into him, pressing kisses to his face. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh my god, yes.” Yuri pulled back, a few tears on his face, which Otabek swiped away with his thumb. 

“Really?” Yuri rolled his eyes fondly before holding out his hand. 

“Yes,  _ really _ , so put that ring on my finger, Beka.” Otabek could feel the love from Yuri’s gaze as he slid the ring onto Yuri’s ring finger, pressing a kiss to it before he reached back up to touch Yuri’s cheek. 

“God, I love you.” Otabek said, his thumb caressing Yuri’s cheekbone. 

“I love you too.” 

Otabek wasn’t sure how much time they spent huddled together on their floor, kissing and whispering words of love into each other’s mouths, but he supposed time didn’t matter. They had forever ahead of them. They would get to grow old together, maybe raise some kids. Otabek was finding himself imagining their future more and more. 

“So, I was originally going to suggest some hot Hades and Persephone roleplay sex tonight,” Yuri said smiling, “But, I think I might want something a little more...romantic?” 

Otabek smiled, Yuri always felt awkward asking Otabek to ‘make love’ to him. But, Otabek had no qualms about it. He found it endearing how Yuri’s entire face would turn red at even the mention of it. 

“Do you want me to make love to you, kotyenok?” Otabek leaned in and whispered into Yuri’s ear. 

“Yes.” Yuri whispered back, his hands clutching hard at Otabek’s shoulders as Otabek leaned to start sucking at the pale expanse of Yuri’s throat. “Mmm, take me to our room Beka.” 

Otabek continued his work on Yuri’s neck as he pulled them off the floor, gripping under Yuri’s back and his knees to princess carry him towards their room. He set his Fiancé (OH MY GOD FIANCÉ!) at the end of their bed, stopping to help Yuri out of the loose fabric swathed around him. He gently helped remove each of the flowers in his blonde hair, making a small pile on the bench that sat at the foot of their bed. Otabek smiled when Yuri’s fingers moved to push Otabek’s cloak off his shoulders, beginning to unbutton his shirt slowly, letting his fingers tease the golden skin underneath. 

When they were both standing in just their underwear Otabek stopped to lean up and press a gentle kiss to Yuri’s mouth, letting out a hum when he felt Yuri’s arms wrap tight around his shoulders. His own hands slipped down Yuri’s back to grip at his hips as their kisses turned more passionate. Otabek could taste the sweetness from all the candy Yuri had been eating on his tongue, but it wasn’t nearly as delicious as the feeling of Yuri’s body pressing against him. Otabek could feel Yuri’s hardness against his hip, his own becoming increasingly hard to ignore. 

“Lay back on the bed, baby.” Otabek whispered as he pulled back from Yuri’s lips, looking into his bright green eyes. 

“Only if you lay with me too.” Yuri said pulling Otabek towards their bed, laying down and pulling Otabek atop him. 

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, Otabek was sure he would never get tired of the feeling of Yuri’s lips sliding across his own, the feel of Yuri’s lithe body underneath him. He could feel that Yuri was beginning to get impatient when his hands pulled Otabek’s hips more firmly against his own, both men letting out low groans. 

“Fuck, Beka, I need you.” The desperate tone in his voice would usually have been enough for Otabek to begin teasing him, testing how far he can hold back before Yuri begs, but he found himself having far less patience than usual. 

Instead he just leaned onto one side, helping Yuri slide down the lace panties he had been wearing under his costume before sliding off his own underwear. He groaned as their cocks rubbed together when he leaned up to kiss Yuri. 

“How do you want me, kitten?” Otabek asked, looking into Yuri’s lust hazed eyes. 

“On top of me, I want to feel you all around me.” Yuri said, dragging his teeth over his lower lip. 

“Alright,” Otabek pressed a quick kiss to Yuri’s lips as he leaned over to grab the half empty bottle of lube from the bedside table. He laid down beside Yuri and pulled his leg up across his body, exposing his hole. After coating his fingers liberally in lube Otabek trailed them between Yuri’s cheeks, rubbing at the outside of his perineum before letting a finger slide inside of his lover. 

“How does that feel?” Otabek asked, pressing kisses to Yuri’s flushed cheeks as he slowly moved one finger in and out. 

“Mmm good, but I need more.” Yuri replied catching Otabek’s lips with his own, moaning harshly when Otabek removed the finger and replaced it with two gently stretching and scissoring inside Yuri. He soon added a third, reaching to find that bundle of nerves that would make Yuri putty in his hands. Otabek knew that he had found it when Yuri moaned roughly against his tongue.

“Does that feel good, kitten?” Otabek moved to suck at Yuri’s neck as he fingered him, loving the string of higher pitched breathy moans that Yuri let fall from his lips. 

“Yes, yes, god, fuck, Beka!” Yuri moaned, his nails digging into Otabek’s bicep. 

“What do you need, baby?” Otabek asked moving his kisses along Yuri’s jaw. 

“Need...need you inside me.” Yuri turned his head to look into Otabek’s eyes, “Please.” 

“Ok, baby.” Otabek pressed a kiss to Yuri’s brow before he removed his fingers, using the excess lube to slick up his cock, biting his lip to hold back a rough moan as he finally touched his neglected cock. He grabbed one of the pillows behind Yuri and tapped his hip, getting hip to lift up his hips. Once the pillow was in place Yuri let his legs fall open, looking like a pretty clear invitation if Otabek had ever seen one. As he leaned over Yuri, reaching down to place the head of his cock at Yuri’s tight opening he looked up into Yuri’s eyes. “I love you so much, Yura.” 

“I love you too, Beka.” Yuri said, though it quickly morphed into a moan as Otabek slowly pushed inside of him. 

From there they didn’t say much, just stared into each other’s eyes as Otabek gently thrust his hips. Otabek would kiss him every once and awhile, murmuring sweet things against Yuri’s lips. But he always moved back to watch Yuri’s green eyes, when they were open and full of adoration, when they were closed shut on a particularly hard thrust. All of Yuri was beautiful. 

Otabek’s orgasm seemed to come from nowhere, slowly building until his moaned out filling Yuri with his come seconds after Yuri came across his stomach. After a moment of just looking at Yuri as he caught his breath Otabek pulled out, grabbing a wet flannel from the bathroom to clean up the mess on Yuri’s skin. 

After they were both cleaned up Otabek helped Yuri under the covers, pulling his body against his own and pressing kisses to his head. He smiled when he noticed Yuri staring at the ring that was now resting on his finger. 

“It’s so fucking beautiful, Beka” Yuri’s voice had a touch of awe to it, like he couldn’t quite believe that the ring was sitting on his finger. 

“You like it? I know you aren’t a huge fan of diamonds, so I thought that using our birthstones would be cute.” Otabek held Yuri closer, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. 

“I adore it.” Yuri said leaning up to kiss Otabek gently. “ I never want to take it off.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Otabek said smiling. 

They just cuddled for awhile, enjoying the feel of each other’s skin against their own. Otabek couldn’t imagine a time when he had ever been happier. Today he had turned 27, surrounded by his closest friends, and he had asked the man he loved to marry him and he had said yes. 

“Wait! We need to get a picture!” Yuri said quickly, leaning up out of bed. 

“Yura...we’re naked...and clearly look like we just had sex.” Otabek said sighing and putting a hand over his face, “Can that wait until tomorrow? You’ve already posted a bunch of photos of us in our costumes tonight.” 

“Not of our faces, just...hmm give me your hand.” Otabek obliged, holding it still over their comforter as Yuri clasped his hand through Otabek’s the ring on clear display. Otabek just waited patiently, nodding when Yuri showed him his product. It was a nice photo, black and white with their hands contrasting, the focus all on the ring on Yuri’s hand. 

“Ok, I agree. Send it to me and we can both post it.” Otabek said, leaning over to grab his phone from where he had placed it on the bedside table. He was typing out his post when Yuri quickly hit him, forcing him to look up. 

“You..you did like...tell all the important people that you were doing this right? So I don’t need to try to call your parents, or Inza, or Viktor and Yuuri right now?” Yuri asked quickly, hand poised above his phone screen. 

“Yes, they all knew I was asking you tonight.” 

“Ok, good.” Yuri said as he hit post, setting his phone aside and cuddling back up with Otabek, his head resting on Otabek’s chest. “I want to be one of those people who is just so excited they can’t sleep, so that we can stay up and have more sex, but I am just  _ so damn tired _ .” 

“That’s Ok, love. I’m pretty tired too.” Otabek said running his hand over Yuri’s back. “Goodnight, I love you...my fiancé.” 

“I love you too, fiancé.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have plans for more potential Days to write about, but if anyone has a suggestion based on something that has happened in any of the other stories, feel free to comment below! New chapter of What Happens in Almaty should be up soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me at scarletwitchy on Tumblr.


End file.
